Finding Love in High School
by Astral-Blaze
Summary: <html><head></head>Two hedgehogs. Both so different, yet so attractive. Wait, did I just think that? What is happening to me? Why do I feel so weird, so torn between Silver and Shadow? Silver is so sweet and casual. Shadow is such a loner but something above him is addictive. No, focus, Blaze. You got to remain calm and control your powers. But I need help. .:Silvaze/Shadaze:. (Silver/Blaze/Shadow)</html>
1. New Student

**Finding Love in Hgih School**

_Chapter 1 - New Student_

* * *

><p><em>'A new school? Perfect.' <em>A lavender feline cat thought sarcastic to herself as she stood in front of Chaos High.

This was her second exchange from high school. She hated going to school. Not because she didn't liked to learn something, more the thing with her being so anti-social and having no friends really.

However, Blaze decided that this time she would make a difference and try to make some friends this year.

She sighed and walked up the stairs with her schoolbag over her shoulder and through the doors.

Blaze wore a white t-shirt with black flower patterns on and dark grey short pants. On her feet, she had white converse, and her schoolbag was purple like herself.

As she walked down the hall, she saw different kind of students all with different personality and even hybrids of some kind. Some of the students waved at her and she waved back, just to be friendly for once. But what caught her attention the most was a male black hedgehog with red lines along his spikes. He had closed eyes as he leaned against the wall with crossed arms. He wore a red shirt, black jacket, black jeans and red and black sneakers with golden lines along the sides of them.

Blaze stared at him in curiosity, wondering who he was and why he seemed so much away from everybody else.

Shadow felt someone staring at him and opened his crimson eyes, seeing a lavender cat was the one staring at him as she walked slowly past him.

He gave his usual cold glare at the new student.

Blaze felt a chill running down her spine as he stared so coldly at her and speeded her walk slightly up as she skimmed over her shoulder, seeing that the hedgehog kept gazing at her.

She turned quickly away and walked a little faster towards, what she hoped would be the way to the principal's office.

_'Who was that guy? Why did he stare like that at me?' _Blaze thought as she kept walking.

Some minutes went by and Blaze found herself lost. She looked at every door she passed, trying to figure where she should go.

_'Man, this school is big. How am I supposed to find a way to the principal's office?' _She thought in frustration.

As she kept thinking on where to go, she came to the end of the hallway and had to turn right. But she bumped into someone. To be more precise, she bumped into a white male hedgehog with five front quills, two in the back of his head and two on his back.

As Blaze looked up, she met a pair of surprised golden eyes, matching her own. This hedgehog wore a sky blue t-shirt, darker blue jeans and white converse. Around his neck was a big fluffy and soft looking white fur, which Blaze felt a few seconds ago when she bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't look where I was going." He said in slight embarrassment. Blaze smiled and acted casual.

"No, it's okay. I didn't look where I was going either." She said still smiling. The hedgehog smiled friendly back before he looked up and down on her, which made Blaze slightly flush in nervousness.

"I haven't seen you here before. Are you new?" He asked. Blaze calmed down, realizing that she was just overreacting and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I am. I am looking for the principal's office. Do you know where it is?" She asked shyly and looked down at her shoes. The hedgehog chuckled warmly, causing Blaze to look up at him once again.

"Sure I do. Want me to walk you there?"

Blaze blushed lightly and moved her hair away from her eyes.

"That would be nice." She replied in a shy manner. He chuckled warmly again and took her hand, walking in the opposite direction. As he took her hand, Blaze both blushed and felt nervous.

"Follow me." He said and dragged her the way towards the principal's office.

"By the way, my name is Silver the Hedgehog. What's yours?" He asked as he let go of her and as Blaze walked beside him, smiling shyly.  
>"Blaze. Blaze the Cat." She said and looked into Silver's golden and smiling eyes.<p>

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Blaze."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this and remember to review. It really helps me a ton.<br>**  
><strong>Property to Astral-Blaze. Please, do not copy without permission.<strong>

_Trivia Tme!_

_This is a Silvaze/Shadaze story, requested by ForeverDarkness11 on deviantART. I am still working on the third chapter, but it may take some time before I decides to write it since this story's on hold because, one, the girl who requested this story is now inactive and deactivated her accoubt some time ago. Two, I have too many other stories I need to work on, as my Silvaze story project, Elemental Flames. _

_But enough about that. This is the shortest chapter I have ever made, if you take the first story I ever made away, which I quickly cancelled after writing the prologue._

_Shadow may not look curious about Blaze, but he is. Which he does not like. And why is he away from everybody else? Well, wait until next time._

_Katerina Ostergaard_


	2. Weird Feelings

**Finding Love in High School **

_Chapter 2 - Weird Feelings_

* * *

><p>After Blaze had been escorted to the principal's office to get her schema by Silver, she noticed that her first lesson was chemistry.<p>

Once she arrived at her class, she noticed that the black hedgehog she saw earlier had the same lesson as her. He still look emotionless as before, but there was something over him that made Blaze curios about who he actually was and had a feeling that she wanted to get to know him. Just a little bit.

Again, Shadow felt like someone was staring at him and he realized it was the same purple cat from earlier and again, he gave her the same coldly, almost deadly, glare at her and crossed his arms once again.

Blaze gulped, turned away and sat at a table not too far from the blackboard but not too close to it either.

"Class, we have a new student today." The teacher said and motioned Blaze to stand beside her. She gulped again, took a deep breath and stood beside her chemistry teacher.

"Please say hello to Blaze, and take good care of her." She said.

Everybody then said something like "Hi!" or "Nice to meet you!" and so on. There was even one who made Blaze blush madly as he thought she looked hot.

The only one who didn't say anything was the black male hedgehog. He just sat alone at the table that was farthest away from the teacher, rolled his eyes as he had his head placed in his hand and looked absolutely uninterested in Blaze.

Blaze felt somewhat sorry for the boy. She didn't knew why but something told her that he always was alone. However, he always chose to be alone.

Once class started, Blaze listened in on what her teacher told them to do, always with the black hedgehog in her mind.

**_At lunch…_**

"Oh, hey Blaze!"

She turned around to see her first and new friend in this year.

"Oh. Hello Silver." She said shyly, feeling like she was heating up and smiled sheepishly as she was turning a soft pink for no reason.

"So, how is the new pretty student doing so far in her new school?" Silver teased her slightly and chuckled warmly once again.

Blaze's blushing was turning a darker pink and she looked down at her shuffling feet.

"I-I'm fine, thanks. H-How about y-you?" She asked very shyly, not looking up at Silver as she smiled sheepishly while staring at the ground.

_'He thinks I am pretty?' _She thought before she turned at her already good friend.

Silver shrugged and looked at Blaze's red face while he kept smiling.

"I'm doing okay. But what's with the blushing? You are all red." Silver chuckled half laughed at her.

Blaze blushed deeper, feeling a bit down at him laughing at her. Silver saw that she became sad and stopped laughing at her.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that, Blaze. I am sorry. I shouldn't had laughed at you." He said guilty.

Blaze smiled once again, feeling some relief inside her as she sighed rather gladly.

"It's okay, I guess." She said in slight confusion.

"No, it's not okay. You were sad and it was my fault. I'm sorry." He said as he let his ears down. Blaze simply giggled at Silver's guilty and almost cute face, causing Silver himself to look confused at Blaze.

"Uh, did I say something funny?" He asked, still confused.

"Sorry. But you really are naïve." Blaze said and continued to giggle.

For the first time of this day, it was Silver's turn to blush and he scratched the back of his neck as he let a nervous laughter escape his throat.

"Yeah. I get that a lot."

For a moment it was quiet between them, until Blaze bite her lower lip and flushed slightly again.

"You think I am pretty?" She asked quietly in a very shy manner.

Silver blushed lightly again, still scratching his neck.

"Y-Yeah. I mean… you're very nice and all." He said shyly too and looked at Blaze who was slight smiling as she was looking down at her trail of food with a nice smile upon his lips.

"Nobody has ever told me that I was nice, not even pretty." She said a little louder than before.

This made Silver confused as he took an empty trail and took some food from the cafeteria they were in and walked back to Blaze again.

"Why not?"

Blaze looked away and became somewhat gloomy.

"It's… it's a long story, and I don't want to talk about it." She said quietly in sadness.

"Hey, cheer up. I'm not saying that you need to tell me. Look, do you wanna sit with me and my friends?" Silver said to cheer Blaze up.

Blaze looked up at Silver's smiling and caring face in surprise.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, why not? Come on, they're sitting right there!" He said and walked towards a table where a blue hedgehog was sitting along with a pink hedgehog, an orange echidna, a red echidna and a white bat.

"Are you sure that I am not just going to be a burden for you guys?" She quickly asked as she walked beside Silver.

"I'm sure you won't be any burden to us." He slight laughed as they walked closer towards Silver's friends.

Soon the blue hedgehog spotted him and Blaze and waved like a manic at Silver.

"Yo Silver! What took you so long? Who's that chick you have there?" He said loudly. This caused Blaze to walk a little slower as she blushed again.

"It's okay." Silver whispered to her as they both stopped in front of the table and as Silver placed his trail of food on it and placed his hand on Blaze's shoulder afterwards.

"Guys, this is Blaze. She is new here and we just became friends today." He said cheering while smiling and looked at Blaze.

"Well, nice to meet you, Blaze. I'm Amy, Amy Rose. And this is Sonic. He is my boyfriend!" She said and hugged the blue hedgehog tightly. Blaze raised her eyebrow in confusion and looked at Silver who shook his head.

"Not." He whispered. Blaze smiled and giggled afterwards.

"Amy, please! Let me go!" Sonic said, as he almost couldn't breathe from Amy's tight hug. Amy let go and looked with loving eyes at the cobalt blue hedgehog beside her.

"Not yet at least, Amy. Hi, I am Tikal." She said and shook her hand with Blaze.

_'Well, it looks like I have already made some new friends, and it's only my first day!' _She thought happily.

After some time of eating, talking and getting to know her new friends a little better, Blaze spots the mysteriously black hedgehog sitting alone at a table for himself, eating slowly his food while he looked completely lost in his own thoughts.

"Hey, Silver. I've been wondering who that guy is all day." She said to her friend.

Silver looked in the direction she was looking in and spotted who she meant.

"Oh, him. That's Shadow. He's the loner. Doesn't want to be with anybody really and keeps for himself all the time. I kinda feel bad for him for some odd reason." Silver answered totally honest.

_'Just like I was before.' _Blaze thought.

She looked over at him, sighing sadly, as her ears lowered. She wanted to know this mysterious hedgehog so badly. To be honest, Blaze found his mysterious, his look and his hidden personality somewhat attractive.

Blaze shook her head and turned to Silver once again.

For some reason, she found Silver also very attractive. His caring way to people, his look, and most definitely his naïve nature, was very cute and Blaze found that… sweet if you can say it like that. Silver has been, so far, the only person Blaze really felt nervous around and he was the only one that had ever made her flush.

"Have any of you tried to talk and be friends with him?" Blaze questioned the whole table.

Sonic, Amy, Silver, Tikal, Knuckles and Rouge stared at her in surprise.

Blaze felt somewhat corned and uncomfortable all of a sudden. She was never used to people staring at her as they did and she never liked being the centre for anything. At all.

"Well, I tried once. I just said hi and how his day was, but the only thing I got back from him was a huff and then rolled his eyes at me and walked off." Amy answered.

"The only he really talks to - and he talks rarely to anybody - is Rouge." Sonic said.

"He has a rough past and I know he lost somebody that meant very much to him once. I guess he either don't want the same thing to happen again, or it's because he just isn't good at making any friends in general. He once told me that he doesn't need anybody, that he can takes care of himself." Rouge told them.

Once again, Blaze turned her attention towards Shadow who was done eating his food and placed the empty and dirty trail on a table where a sign was on the wall over it where there stood "CLEANING."

"I guess I kind of I understand him." Blaze thought aloud.

"You do? How?" Knuckles asked her. Everybody stared at Blaze once again.

"W-Well, I-I mean… back on my previous school, I was teased because I was different and I felt like that since everybody teased me for who I am, I thought the same thing. That if nobody liked me then I didn't need anybody. I took care of myself because I didn't have any friends at all." Blaze said with her head down and her ears down too.

Silver placed his hand on Blaze's shoulder, smiling warmly at her as she looked up into his shining golden eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't need to think that anymore. You have us. We're your friends now, Blaze." He said to cheer up his new friend.

"Really? You mean that?" Blaze asked, not believing her own ears.

"Sure we are." Tikal said with a big smile on her lips.

Blaze smiled and looked up to meet some smiling faces around her. Without realizing, she hugged the closest person to her tight, which happened to be Silver.

Silver flushed deeply at Blaze's unexpected move.

After a few seconds of hugging Silver, she released him.

"Thank you all. I never thought I could have friends." She said happily.

"No problemo!" Sonic said as he winked at her and gave her a thumb up.

Once they finished eating, Blaze still couldn't get her mind of the black hedgehog named Shadow. He was just too mysterious to let go off. She hoped that once she got home she wouldn't be thinking so much about Shadow. And speaking off getting home, Silver had asked her if he could walk her home and Blaze accepted it while she flushed in embarrassment.

**_After school…_**

"So, Blaze… How was your first day at school?" Silver asked her.

"It was better than I have even imagined. If I didn't bump into to you, I bet I wouldn't have got any friends today. I can't thank you enough, Silver." She said flushing.

"Hey, you're welcome. Blaze, why are you blushing all the time? I just don't get it!" Silver said loudly as he laughed warmly.

Blaze's blush became deeper and she looked at her feet while talking nervously.

"I-I don't know. I'm just not… used to hear nice comment from other people. Not to mention that I am not used to be around such nice people as you guys are. Especially you, Silver. You are the nicest person I have ever met." She said shyly and her blush became lighter while she smiled.

Silver laughed nervously while he scratched the back of his neck and flushed lightly the third time of this day.

"You're a nice person too, Blaze. You're very cute… and very pretty." He whispered the very last part under his breath.

Blaze heard it and flushed a little deeper as she bite her lower lip and looked at Silver who was looking down at the asphalt smiling, still scratching his neck.

Blaze sighed rather happily.

"Thank you, Silver. Nobody has ever told me that I was pretty or cute." She said and looked at the nervous hedgehog beside her.

"W-Well… uh… y-you're welcome." He said nervously and looked at Blaze with closed eyes and with a goofy and nervous smile on his lips.

He wasn't paying attention to where he was going that he walked straight into a lamp poster.

"Ow! Heh… I-I'm okay!" He said nervously as he rubbed his head in rather pain.

Blaze began laughing at Silver's stupidity. She actually found his stupidity rather cute.

Silver flushed a bit deeper at her laugh, which he found very cute and laughed nervously with her. The nervousness in his voice soon vanished and they both laughed for particular no reason. Silver's little accident before was gone long time ago, so they just enjoy laughing with each other.

"Oh, Silver. You…_*gasp*_... You're so naïve!" Blaze half laughed, half gasping for air said to Silver.

"Haha, I know!" Silver laughed himself, gasping for air too.

Soon, they arrived at Blaze's house. It was a normal to a little big two floors building that was a grey and red house. The front garden was filled with flowers of all kind.

"Wow. Your house is big and beautiful." Silver said in astonishment.

"It's mostly my mum's work. She's an architecture and a good designer, so she is buying all our furniture and stuff." Blaze answered as they neared the front door.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Silver said as he stood outside and as Blaze stood in the doorway.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Silvy. Argh! I mean, Silver!" Blaze said before she quickly closed the door with a wide-eyed Silver standing on the other side.

Blaze slide down the door and sat on the floor. She pressed her hands against her face while muttering, "Oh my god, Blaze!"

Her face was all red in embarrassment.

_'Why the heck did I say that!? Silvy!? Gosh, I'm so stupid!' _She yelled inside her mind.

Slowly she peeked out of the window beside the door, seeing that he was already gone.

Blaze sighed deeply and walked up to her room, placed her bag next to her table and threw herself onto her bed.

"Easy, Blaze. It was an accident and Silver knows that… right?" She said to herself.

She took a deep breath to clear her thoughts. Inside herself, she felt a warm, weird feeling she haven't noticed was there before. It came when she thought about Silver.

Just as the picture of Silver popped into her head, a picture of Shadow replaced it. Another warm, weird feeling went through her body. Silver and Shadow are so different from each other. Silver was the cute and friendly person, while Shadow was the mysterious and bold type of person.

_'Why do I feel this odd feeling for both of them? Do I like them? No! Me and Silver are just very good friends and I don't even know Shadow!' _Blaze thought.

But something inside her struggled to tell that there was something about them she liked, but she shook it off.

"It's just my imagination. Just my imagination."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this and remember to comment. It really helps me a ton.<br>**  
><strong>Property to Astral-Blaze. Please, do not copy without permission.<strong>

_Trivia Time!_

_Blaze is so confused. her heart beats faster when she is around Silver and Shadow seems to give her the same feelinng. Poor her. She can't keep her mind of them. I can relate to that. _

_Not! _

_Just kidding. I know how it feels to like someone really much, both when you are friends with a guy and not knowing him but still feel addictive to him. I have had the first feeling mostly, since the boys I have fallen for are usually some friends of mine. _

_Katerina Oestergaard_


	3. The Rogues

**Finding Love in High School**

_Chapter 3 - The Rogues_

* * *

><p>She lay there for hours. Mainly doing her homework, but she was confused and her mind kept drifting off to Silver. And Shadow too. She didn't know why, but something above him was… addictive. Why was he so mysterious? She really wanted to know. He was an outcast, and she wanted to get under that demeanour of his and get to know him better. But how?<p>

She pounded over this for minutes, her concentration off her math task completely. She closed the book and slide it down in her school bag. Under her bed table was her diary. Blue as it was, sky blue, with glittering dust and a butterfly sticked on it, she opened it.

Her pen moved lightly and delegated over the paper.

_Dear Diary_

_Today was so much more_…_ different than I'd expected. I never thought this would happen to me. I already made friends and this one guy is so cute, I think I might be falling for him. But that's ridiculous, in a way though. I do feel different around Silver; he is the sweetest guy in the world. He even thought I was beautiful! It was so embarrassing, but did he really mean it? Or did he tell me just to make me smile? Well, that act itself is very generous and very sweet. But no matter what, I know that we will become very good friends. _

_Amy seems like a nice person too. She is a hedgehog and pink. However, she seems to be very obsessed with Sonic the Hedgehog. Yes, that blue hero. He seems to be the most popular in school. I suppose it's good for me to have such a friend, but I don't know. You know that I've always liked to be alone, but at the same seeking company. I hope I will find my place here. _

_Nobody knows about my secret. And I want it to remain that way. If they figure it out I know that I will become an outcast and be bullied for my curse, and I don't want that to happen. _

_I noticed this other girl, Tikal, seemed to like Silver too. Like very much. But who knows? Maybe it's just her who has a crush on him and no love from his side. Rouge and Knuckles seemed to have some sort of relationship together. There are stares at each other that showed that they are flirting a lot. I even heard the red echidna asking her out on a date. Wish I was in Rouge's shoes. But not with Knuckles, no, no, no. But maybe with another one. Silver and I… that would be wonderful. But in all honesty, if I knew this other hedgehog, Shadow, I might want to go out with him too. But he is very much for himself. If just I could get closer and just shake his hand, maybe talk to him, that would make my day_.

She sighed out and stared out the window. It was dark already and she began feeling the sleepiness slipping into her mind and her entire body as well.

Yawning, Blaze placed the diary back where it belonged before changing into her pyjamas. And once she was tucked well down under her blanket, she was out as a light.

...

The silver hedgehog was leaning against the blue lockers. He was waiting for her once again. The exchanged girl. Blaze. He didn't know why but something over her was very attractive, something he really hadn't felt for any other girl. Over the past two months, he and the feline had grown closer and developed a strong friendship. But he wanted it to be even stronger and for it to become more. But he didn't know why.

"What's up, Silv?" A voice said from behind him. The hedgehog gasped before jumping around in a fighting position. "Wow, dude! It's just me!" By the sight of the blue speedster, Silver calmed down.

"Sonic…" He said as he stood straight. "Don't sneak up on me that way. You nearly scared the hell out of me."

The hero leaned against the lockers, arm crossed and a smirk visible as he stared into the golden orbs of his friend. "So… Silver. You're waiting for someone? A certain cat if I ain't mistaken."

He looked up, a small pinkish colour showing up. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Silver. You can do better than that." Sonic grinned and placed his hands behind his head.

Silver looked away with crossed arms. "I really don't know what you mean. Why should I be waiting for her?"

The blue boy sighed before gently pushing the white male. "It's as obvious as it can be. You have a thing for her, and by the looks of it, she has a thing for you too." By his statement, Silver looked up at Sonic, curiosity and hope filling his expression. Sonic leaned once again against the lockers. "Why don't you ask her out? You will get her to know better that way, and maybe something more might happen."

Silver blushed at that but looked into the emerald green eyes that belonged to his friend. "You really think she and I could get closer?" He asked shyly, and looked down, gently nudging his two fingers against each other in embarrassment.

Sonic chuckled. "No sweat you would." He grinned. Silver looked back up.

"Why are you telling me all this? Something's not right." He stated, his arms founding their way over one another and he looked serious.

The azure hedgehog looked tense. He looked around him, only students were around and minding their own business. He motioned the white futuristic hedgehog closer. "Don't tell this to anybody, but…" He moved closer to whisper to his pal. "I think you aren't the only one Blaze is interested in." He glanced at the ebony figure that moved by at his own pace, his clenched fists swinging back and forward down at his hips.

"Shadow? You can't be serious!" Silver hissed in a whisper, a strange glow appearing in his eyes.

"Dude!" He said and shook the hedgehog. "Are you crazy?! You want people to know about your telekinesis!?" He whispered as he had the hedgehog close to his face, holding around his collar. He released him once the glow vanished. He sighed. "Never mind. Yes, I think Blaze thinks that Shadow is quite appealing. Ever since she first laid eyes on him, she hadn't taken them off. Kinda the same thing with you." He said and nudged his elbow against his arm. Silver rubbed that place. "But I think you know what I mean. If you want Blaze to be yours, you gotta act quickly. Shadow might not care about her now, but as far as what Rouge has told me, Shadow has been curious lately, especially in who Blaze is."

Silver's eyes widened and as he looked over at the ebony male, gold and crimson met and they stared intensely at each other. Shadow's eyes narrowed and Silver's eyebrows lowered so that it looked like he was slightly angry.

The bell rang and it brought them back to reality. However, a purplish figure made them wide their eyes and they both stared after the delicate feline.

"Blaze, wait!" Silver shouted and ran after her. She turned around, but didn't stop.

"I am sorry, Silver. But I really gotta get to class. I am already late!" She turned back and waved at him. "Talk to you soon!"

He stopped up with his hand reaching out. He heard a chuckle, a dark one, and turned to see Shadow with his hands in his pocket.

"Why even bother trying? She isn't interested in you." He said emotionless but with the sound of insult in it, and with a scornful smirk on his muzzle as he turned to the younger hedgehog.

"Shadow…" Silver growled as he stared angrily up on the slightly taller male. The ebony had crossed his arms and watched as the purple feline turned around the corner. "Like she is interested in a guy like you."

He rose an eyebrow and looked at the albino teenager. "You think _I_ am interested in the likes of _her_?" Silver kept his glare, his eyes shooting daggers as they narrowed. He kept silent. The Ultimate Lifeform turned around, his being in front of Silver's and he had crossed arms while the future hedgehog had his down by his side, his hands turned into fists and trembling. "Don't be pathetic."

Silver went closer, staring deadly into the black hedgehog's ruby eyes. "Oh yeah? Then why are you practically stalking her?"

The black one growled before taking around the albino's collar and pressed him up against the lockers, the slamming sound bringing some attention from students around them, but seeing that Silver and Shadow was just having another argument made them turn back to their own business.

Shadow moved closer, his pissed off expression startling Silver and made him lose his angry attitude and looked for mercy in the eyes of Shadows.

"Listen, future boy," he growled, "my interest in Blaze is not the kind of interest you may think." He let go of him but the white male was still frightened and remained still. "Something's above her that's way unusual for a simple new student."

The hedgehog blinked his golden eyes in confusion before relaxing his body language. "Unusual? Blaze is just a normal girl who's been exchanged!" He protested and crossed his arms.

Shadow scoffed. "I know what I am dealing with, and this Blaze is just as normal as you, Sonic and myself are. And last time I checked," he went even closer, making Silver press his being against the lockers. "We weren't exactly normal." And with that, he turned around on his heel and walked down the hallways before taking a right turn. Soon after, the albino time-traveller followed suit.

..

She was late, and she knew it. Something she never wanted to be.

"Aww, man. Why? Why me?" She whispered to herself as she kept running down the hallway, the students she pasted staring at her in confusion. But others were amazed by her speed. She was quite fast for such a pretty girl and it soon would turn out to be a bad thing.

Once turning around the second corner, green consumed her vision and she bumped into a person. She fell to her bottom while yelping.

"Hey! Watch where you're goin'!" The person snapped, a male he was and feathers where falling I'd his skin. Having both her hands on each side of her, she began rubbing her lower back. Once landing on her back she opened her eyes before sitting up.

The guy was having crystal blue eyes, and was a parrot looking creature by the looks of his peak. His appearance of his clothes was a red open vest that exposed his feathery chest, blue pants, black Nike shoes, a golden dollar sign necklace and white gloves. His eyes showed anger, rage even, and it made the purple student gulp.

"Hey, boss! Would you look at her? I think she is that new student!" The voice belonged to a white albatross, his voice and dumb sounding. His entire upper body was covered with a grey shirt and a black jacket over it. His pants were light blue and he had big black converses on. And he was just gigantic to Blaze. His yellow eyes showed stupidness yet he was a type that easily could get into a fight.

Reaching his big hand forward, he got hold of Blaze's foot and lifted her up. She yelped and kicked out after him, head pointing downwards and she was face to face with a purple swallow. She took her chin and looked from different angles while Blaze was both confused and angry.

"You're not looking half bad. She really has some beauty." She turned to look at the green hawk who dusted his jacket off. "Or what do you think, Jet?" She let go of Blaze, the attention from the students around was locked onto the trio holding the innocent girl captive. But they didn't do anything.

The male scoffed. "Well, pretty or not, no one messes with the Babylon Rogues!" He went closer to the feline, squinting his eyes in anger at her. But Blaze had done the same. "I suggest you apologise for rudely running into me or else you'll regret the day you were born."

This was her answer on this Jet's threat. She spit at him, hitting him right in the eyes. "I won't apologise for anything." She replied and crossed her arms while the hawk was backing away, rubbing his eyes from the substance of a stranger. Even though her blood was running from her feet to her head and it was getting unbearable, Blaze kept an emotionless attitude on. "You're disgrace. Did your mother never teach you any manners?"

Suddenly, she was thrown against the lockers, a loud slamming metal sound echoed down the hallways. Blaze shouted from the impact before falling to the ground. She was shaking as she tried to stand but the pain, oh the pain was so strong on her body. She might have hurt and broke a few bones. But all she felt was her nerves shaking and crying.

"No one talks down on the boss!" The albatross said as he went over the fallen feline and picked her once against up. He held her against the lockers with a firm grip; everybody had backed away as they saw him raising his fist. "You tell him you're sorry and maybe I won't hurt you so much." His voice was annoying, filled with stupidity and it pissed of the lilac girl greatly.

Her eyes opened and in an instant, her hands were down around his fat wrist. A strange sparkle of fire filled her amber orbs. "Let me go, you big fat org!"

Suddenly, heat emerged from her hands and it made the albatross wonder the mysterious warmth and where it came from. But its temperature rose quickly and the bird pulled quickly back, causing the feline to fall down with a loud thumb. "Ow! Ow! Ow! It buuuuurns!" He shouted as he held his other hand around the heated area. "Wave, Wave, Wave! Make it stop!" He cried as he stomped his feet at the same place in front of the purple swallow.

"Aww, stop whining like a cry baby, Storm. She just had a firm around you." She said but something indicated that she was hiding the truth.

The cat widened her eyes before hiding away her hands. She quickly rose to her feet and tried to run off, but someone made her trip over her feet. Turning around, she saw the hawk approaching her and she quickly crawled backwards.

He was in rage, his head having the redness of Knuckle's fur. "No one hurts Storm besides me!" He gave as he raised his fist.

Blaze backed even more back before covering her face, readying herself for impact. But it never came. She heard gasps though and that Jet the Hawk was snarling. Slowly and carefully, the feline opened her amber eyes before she gasped too. In front of her was the mysterious ebony hedgehog, Shadow, holding the green bird's fist with ease and his other wrist as Jet had tried to punch the Ultimate Lifeform.

They stared intensely at each other, death glares was the only thing they did, before Shadow spoke. "It's not smart to hit someone smaller than yourself, Jet. Let alone on a girl." A sudden smirk appeared across his lips. "Maybe I need to teach you a lesson in showing respect."

The hawk gritted his teeth in anger before he tried to kick out towards Shadow. However, the hedgehog had let go of the bird's wrists and took his foot before throwing him towards his gang of bullies.

He crashed into Wave, him being on top of her in an awkward position. He blushed at the sight and so did the female bird.

"Get off me, Jet!" She shouted as he pushed her companion off of her stomach. Jet was still blushing slightly, rubbing his cheeks as he slowly rose to his feet. Wave turned to Shadow. "And you, Shadow, violence is not allowed here in the school." The ebony could only scoff at this. She looked at Jet then Storm. "Come on, guys. Where are going."

They turned around, having their hands turned into fists. The hawk turned around and gave a death glare at the hedgehog. He returned it, before turning around. Blaze was stunned and scared as she met his ruby red eyes. So much was in the, yet so little. Anger, hatred, destruction. But there was something more. Hurt, sorrow, sadness.

His hand reached forward and that's when the feline returned to reality. She first stared at his hand then up at him. He was emotionless and it looked like he wouldn't assist her to her feet for much longer, so she reached forward and grabbed it. A warm feeling was flowing through at his touch; it was rough yet gentle.

He let go and stared into the stunned cat. He walked past her, but stopped with his head close to hers. "I suggest you keep your weirdness to yourself and learn in controlling your powers." He took a few steps as the cat gasped and turned to him. She met his crimson eyes again. "Unless you want everyone to become scared and fear you."

She stared after him as he disappeared down the halls. The amount of students made way for him, as if touching him would mean death. But how did he know about her secret ability? No one knew about it, not even Silver. So how did Shadow manage to obtain information about her?

"Blaze?" A sweet voice melted her heart and it send jolts of surprise through her. She turned quickly around. "Are you okay?"

It was Silver himself. Worries were in his eyes and he placed his hand on her shoulder. She sighed before nodding her head. "Yes." She answered and turned back to where the dark student had disappeared. "And I can thank Shadow for that." She smiled as she returned to the white male.

His eyes were big. "Really?"

She nodded. "He saved me from this group of bullies. They were all birds."

The hedgehog groaned as his arms crossed over one another. "The Babylon Rogues." He said as stared away. He sighed before returning his gaze to the beautiful girl. He smiled. "Just keep away from them and ignore them. They are just a bunch of idiots. Especially Jet and Storm." She nodded her head and tried to make eye contact with the hedgehog, but he avoided her brilliant amber orbs. He sighed and cleared his throat. "So, uhm… Blaze…" He started and began rubbing his neck. She went closer, her full attention in that one lovely guy. "I… I-I was wondering… W-Would you like to g-go out on a… d-date?" Her eyes widened and she blushed. "You know, it doesn't have to be a date. We could just hang as friends, go watching and movie just as friends. I mean, that's what we are and all so-"

Her giggled stopped his sudden fast talking and he blushed even more. She made eye contact with the hedgehog. "I would love to go out on a date with you, Silver."

His heart bounced so hard and so fast, he even had a hard time breathing. The bell rang and it brought them both back from their conversation.

She looked at him with sadness. "I have to go now, Silver." She picked up her school bag and swung over her shoulder. She waved before running off.

He reached his hand out. "W-Wait! Uh… Saturday at 7? Is that okay?" He asked desperately in a very nervous manner. She turned around and smiled liked the biggest sunshine.

"It's perfect." She said, but it was impossible for Silver to hear her, yet he knew what she had said. Once she was out of sight, he jumped with a fist rose and said "yes!" as a sign of victory.

The surrounded students made him blush and he quickly walked away to his own class.

* * *

><p><em>Katerina Talks! <em>

_Phew. Finally I managed to pull myself together and continue this story. Believe me, I had difficulties on how it should start, what she be in the middle of the story and how the ending should be like. Luckily, Nitroguy7 from deviantART asked me to add in the Babylon Rogues and I thought it was a good idea, since they do have the attitude of being bullies, especially Jet. This is my first time writing about their characters so I really want to know if I did a well job on it and what I can improve. _

_And wow, I can't believe I actually put in a Jetave moment there. So cute! ^^ And Silver asks Blaze out! Yay! :D  
>Don't worry, dear Shadaze fans. This story will contain Shadaze along the way and there will be lots and lots of interactions between Shadow and Blaze in the next chapter. ;)<em>

_Katerina Oestergaard_


End file.
